Seven Minutes
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: When Sonny and Chad are forced into a closet with one another, will true feelings be revealed or will the hate grow? ONE-SHOT formerly titled Whipered in the Confinements of a Closet


**Discalimer: I, in no way, own Sonny with a Chance...**

**A/N: Haha, I had this sudden obbsession with Sonny the other day and I really wanted her and Chad to kiss, so... here it is...**

Parties in Hollywood, weren't at all what they were hyped about. I, Sonny Munroe, would know. Starring in the sketch comedy show, So Random!, did have its perks, don't get me wrong. But this party wasn't one of them. They had seemed really great at first, celebrities, underage drinking (although I hadn't been one to try that), and dancing. But they had their downsides too. Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper were always there. I had been on better terms with Tawni lately, but she can still be the usual pain-in-the-ass Tawni.

I usually was one of the last people to leave a party, if it wasn't completely out of control. This one was boring, a couple or two making out in the secluded corners and a few clearly intoxicated teenagers trying to convince the bartender to give them another drink. It was nothing I hadn't seen before; it was just another lame high school party repeat.

But for some reason, I always went to the party, no matter how lame or stupid the last one was.

As the last few people filed out, I caught a glance of Chad, leaning up against a wall, acting like he had nothing, not a single trick, up his sleeve. Tawni, Nico, and Grady were also still here, leaving Zora to be the only So Random! cast member not in attendance. A few cast members from the rival show, Mackenzie Falls were here also. Portlyn, however, was the only one I knew.

"Sonny!" Tawni called, in a voice that made me shiver. She had something planned and I could see by the way she looked at me that she had no intention of anyone else leaving. "What do you think about all of us playing Spin the Bottle? I haven't played, since, well… ever, but it always happened at parties like this!" Tawni, self-absorbed as she was, really wanted this, I could tell. "Please Sonny? I just need this one high school experience to remember!" I couldn't turn down Tawni's signature pout.

"Sure Tawni." I sighed, succumbing to her girlish giggles and shrieks. I wasn't sure if I saw the boys' eyes light up, or if it was just a figment of my imagination. Chad sauntered over slowly, only to ask what was up with Tawni's girlish cries.

"What's with her?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"She wants to play spin the bottle, and I said that I was game."

"So that means we're all in it too, because little Sonny just couldn't say no." Chad smirked, knowing how he pulled and tugged on my last nerves.

"Oh please. Get over yourself Chad. You're only playing because you can't wait to get your lips on mine." Okay, it was a bit cocky, but enough to spread a light, rosy pink blush across his pale features.

"You know what Sonny? I'm in. You can see if I kiss as good as you imagined." He smirked, the cocky bastard. Chad took a seat next to a smiling Portlyn, who I assumed had also never played the game before. Nico and Grady also looked excited, Grady nervous to have his first kiss.

"Well, Sonny… except for you, none of us have really played this game before…" Tawni prattled, linking her words together fast, almost to a point where you couldn't understand them.

"Just spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss. But we should make rules. For example, the kiss has to be on the lips," I explained.

"At least five seconds long," Portlyn added.

"No guys on guys, but I am totally fine with girls with girls," Chad said. "I'd be certainly fine if you and Portlyn kissed, Sonny." I glared at him, attempting to burn a hole though his chest. It didn't work.

"Fine. If Chad over there is going to get himself horny by watching some girl on girl action I'm fine with that. It won't be my little, or I suppose not so little, problem." I paused, taking in Chad's stunned reaction. He smirked, so I figured that my small victory was over. "So…that sounds good. We can always change, alter, and add them as we go along," I finished.

"I want to go first!" Tawni cried, taking the empty beer bottle in her hand. She set it on the round table and spun it daintily and gently, watching the bottle land on a Mackenzie Falls cast member. She smiled and leaned across the table toward him. When their lips collided with one another, we began to count.

"One… two… three… four… five," we counted in unison. They parted and went back to their original seat. As the others took their turn spinning the bottle I was terrified when it got to me.

I was nervous taking the bottle into my hand, knowing with my entire heart and soul that it would somehow manage to land on Chad. I grimaced at the fatal truth, taking in his cocky grin. I leaned across the table, my entire body shaking in nervousness. I could feel his lips touch light as a feather over mine, his breath fanning out over my face.

"Stop!" Portlyn shouted. "We're not just playing spin the bottle anymore. It's too boring. We are now officially playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, starting with you two." I took a glance at Chad, seeing worry spread across his features, replaced by a quick arrogant cover-up smile.

He took my hand and headed to the janitor's closet, pulling me inside. He closed the door behind us and I heard the lock click from the outside.

"Go! Your seven minutes are starting!" Tawni shouted. I couldn't seen anything in the pitch black, I felt so vulnerable. But I felt Chad's presence everywhere. His strong hands held my thin arms like twigs, as if they would snap at any moment. I could feel his chest pressing into me, pushing me against the wall.

"Are you ready Sonny?" He asked. His voice sounded sweet and loving, causing my knees to wobble the slightest bit and fall into him.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Are you Sonny? Are you really?" And then, light as a feather, his lips brushed across my own. He had my shoulder pinned to the wall behind me with one hand as the other rested itself around my waist and caressed the small sliver of exposed skin. He pressed his lips to my own, gently but with an unbreakable force.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and flicked itself across my lips, asking and begging for entrance. I allowed him his little fun now, letting his tongue explore my mouth, tracing the small ridges at the roof of my mouth. After what felt like merely a second, my tongue danced around to find his, until it became a fight for dominance over each other.

We parted only for air, only when it was completely necessary. Our breathing was ragged, hard, and uneven, yet beautiful, like music created solely for those that make it.

His hands never roamed anywhere; they stayed modestly on my waist and shoulder. Maybe Chad was more of a gentleman than I thought…

"Chad," I moaned in pleasure as his thumb firmly massaged little circles into the side of m waist.

"Sonny," he whispered, as he took my hand in his, the one that had before rested on my shoulder. "I love you." The three simple words shocked me and jolted me back into reality, forcing myself to push him away.

"Chad… I… love you too." He moved to get closer again. "But we have to stop. This has already gone too far. Someone will find out and…" He silenced me by pushing his lips to mine and holding me to him, as if h would never let me go. "Chad…" I began.

"Shhh…" he said, placing a finger to my lips. "Whether we have a minute left, or five, I'm going to make every second last, every second count." And as he held me tightly, every perfectly toned muscle in his chest pressed against mine, I never wanted him to let go.

**So... please tell me you like it! It's my only Sonny fanfic, so I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted.**

**Please hit that little button and REVIEW!!!**


End file.
